Truth or Dare
by IronicSymphony
Summary: The Space Knights...so pure...virtuous...decent...moral...that's what you think


Tekkaman Blade is the property of Tatsunoko. Therefore, I cannot claim the brilliance of these characters (damn it), so you can't sue me. There! ::Queue Nelson from the Simpsons: HA-HA!:: 

Aki chan: Do lawyers actually read these???  
Noal chan ::smart-ass pose:: It's always best to cover your ass, unless...  
Aki chan: You said a potty-mouth word!  
Noal chan: Did not! Did not! Did not!  
Aki chan: Did too! Did too! Did too! D-chan! Noal-chan's been a potty mouth again!  
D-chan ::super hero pose, wielding a bar of soap:: To protect my girl from devastation...To rid Noal of his potty mouth profanation...To denounce the...  
Noal chan:: on his knees:: I'll never be a potty mouth again...just stop it D-chan!  
Aki chan ::Aki wacks D-chan with the soap:: No more! No more!!

TRUTH OR DARE!!

Written by Star  
E-mail: [star_aki@hotmail.com][1]

WARNING:: Potty mouth words, cross dressing and excessive drinking.

Earth's heroes, the Space Knights...admired by all. So pure...virtuous...decent...moral.

That's what you think...

...As a reward for your efforts and in light of the silence of our enemy, I am granting you time off. The base is at your disposal, but that doesn't mean that you can all ruin it.

All right Chief! Uh, do we all have a time limit or something?

Essentially, yes. From eighteen hundred hours tonight to oh-nine hundred hours tomorrow, enjoy yourselves. Of course, the Space Knights couldn't believe their luck - the Chief, giving them the entire night off! Plus, the opportunity to sleep in until nine o'clock (instead of the usual four o'clock rise and shine').

Let me get this straight, this is for real... Aki frantically clamps her palm around Noal's big mouth...

Noal, shut your trap, you'll ruin it for all of us! The Chief's doing this because...

I'm all heart, now get out of here.

*******************

News of the infamous night-off' spread like wildfire throughout the base; party invites and preparations were organised, and the emergency liquor supply was broken into. However, there were some whose supply out-rationed the entire allied command...

We're gonna get our asses kicked from here to the moon if we get caught doing this...

BAKA! Do ya want to spend the only night we've had off during the entire duration of the war, sitting around playing stupid little birthday party games?!

*******************

Where the hell are they? If they don't get back soon...'

Oh no...I'm a dead man...'

Shit...if it isn't aliens chasing me, it's those two...'

D-BOY!!! Where did he go!?!

Thanks to you Milly, I lost D-Boy. What's with you running around like a chicken with its head cut off?

Hey...bite me Rebin! What type of guy pervs on another?!?

*The two Space Knights growl at each other, sending the sparks flying...*

Oh shit! If those two see us with this...the whole plan's ruined... Well have to share!!

Calm down Aki...where the hell's D-Boy? He was supposed to be on the look out.

*THUMP! THUMP!*

Did you hear something Aki?

Yeah...a phenomenon that occurs when you try to think Noal, rusty wheels start moving in your head...

*THUMP!!! THUMP!!!!*

I heard that Noal...did...you..?

Run Aki...RUN!!!

Noal and Aki zoom down the corridor to their wing. All the while, a hot and flustered D-Boy crashes to the ground; out of a broom closet...

D-Boy wheezes weakly.

Ah, look who just came out of the closet...

Rebin, knock it off...

Well, he did, technically...

*******************

Winding through the air vents, a figure pauses to catch his breath. Winding through air vents is hard work with all these camera's and camcorders...

*******************

D-Boy stops to catch his breath, and to get his bearings. Since his Blastor evolution, his memory isn't what it used to be...

Och, me lassie, you wouldn't be going shy on me...you've seen what's up me kilt...

OOO, Honda...

Nope,' D-Boy thinks. Definitely not our living quarters. Pegus, don't you look uncomfortable.' D-Boy chuckles, but then feels sick to his stomach at the scene in front of him; Honda, obviously too drunk to realise that he's swinging from Pegus' arm in a sling with a kilt on.

Ooh Honda...isn't that Blade the Tekkaman? Honda drunkenly looks from Martie, the woman from the kitchen to the uncomfortable young man. 

D-Boy! What do ya think ya doin' here...pervin' on me lassie and me?!?! D-Boy fumbles for an excuse.

Uh, sorry...who are you again? Stuttering his reply, he bolts in the opposite direction. 

If this amnesias good for one thing, its saving my head from Hondas wrench.' 

Honda pokes his head out to see D-Boy's trail of dust. Mumbling and muttering, he slams the door shut, locks it, and brushes his hair back. Straightening his shoulders, he dashes forth to his conquest.

*******************

A bottle flies across the room and lands in the makeshift basketball ring.

BULLSEYE!!! I am too good! 

No, that was just a lucky shot Noal. I can do better than that!

Yeah? I'd like to see you try Aki, you can barely stand up straight! Aki pulls her tongue out and makes a face. Picking up another empty bottle Aki attempts to throw it, but before she can someone sneaks up from behind and tickles Aki on the stomach. Aki, in a laughing fit whacks the poor unsuspecting D-Boy on the head. Seeing this, Noal rolls around on the floor. D-Boy rubbing his bruised head curses and kicks at Noal. To avert another fight between the two, Aki breaks open another stolen bottle of liquid gold'. In mock duty, she fills D-Boy and Noal's glasses before finishing off the bottle. The boys sweat drop and D-Boy wonders what he's getting himself into.

I didn't know Aki was an alcoholic...' 

*******************

Whoa! Rebin! Check this out! A black lacy pair!! Rebin's eyes bulge and attempts to take the undergarment from the teenage girl. Not letting him have his way, a furious Milly stares the young man down. Rebin sticks his tongue out and searches for another pair.

I never liked lace that much anyway...now this..._THIS _is more like it!! Holding a red satin bra to his flat chest, Rebin blushes. Do you think D-Boy would notice me more if I wore this? 

WOW! Where'd Aki get all these from?

*******************

Uh...I'm not gonna run naked in the snow, so I choose truth.

Truth...ok, D-Boy, what's the craziest stunt you ever pulled? A drunk Noal slurs.

Uh...I can't really remember... 

D-Boy's no fun Aki, what do you see in him?!

Preparing to battle with his blonde counterpart, he leaps up from the floor.

Oh Noal, give it a rest, would ya? This is everyone's night off. Don't spoil it for us. Aki's slurred voice drones as Noal snickers and D-Boy glares back. 

You're cheating D-Boy, you're gonna have to remember soon or it's the snow patrol for you. D-Boy continues to glare as Aki reaches for another bottle of red wine.

*******************

Sweat forms on his brow as he reaches another corridor. No sign of Noal, D-Boy or Aki in the other rooms; luckily he set a camera above Noal's room earlier on today, leaving him free to roam to catch the rest of the hijinks that goes on at the base. He chuckles as a thought comes and passes, but then dismisses it thinking D-Boy too straight for that. From his other team-mates, he had enough camera footage to last him for two hundred exposés; he can retire a young man. His chuckling is short lived as he finds yet another myriad of corridors. Crawling in his cramped space within the air vents, he shuffles along with great effort. 

*******************

Whoa, there...WHOA!! You made him do WHAT?!?!

Well, he dared me to go skinny-dipping. Believe me when I say that was no picnic - it was the middle of winter! Not to mention my Dad wasnt happy when he found us all down there. It was so embarrassing, Kengo and Hun Rii were there too, snickering on the sidelines. So, I got him back. Noal can't help the laughter welling up inside. The menacing, Tekkaman Evil...

Dressed in women's clothes?! You're kidding, right?! Aki looks at a drunk D-Boy.

Nope,' she thinks. He really made him do it.' She bursts into raucous laughter at the thought of Evil running around in women's clothing, taking D-Boy and Miyuki shopping. 

OOO...Tekkaman Evil...don't hit me with your handbag...! 

Oh no! Here comes a lethal high heel!

Watch out! He's gonna hit us with his...double bladed...

More laughing follows. Even D-Boy laughs at the memory of his younger twin forced to take him shopping in drag. Rolling around in drunken fits of laughter, D-Boy remembers more. He stops laughing and frowns. Noal and Aki stop laughing and look at him with anticipation. D-Boy sits up with a strange drunken smile upon his face and takes a deep breath...

*******************

Milly tries on another shirt, it's waaay too big so she throws it to the rising pile of clothes; most of them Aki's, some of hers and Rebin's. She pouts unhappily and turns to Rebin, who seems to be having the same problem as Milly - which is understandable, considering Rebin he is, after all, a he' and how would a fill a ladies shirt? When all seems glum, he spies a black leather mini-skirt and tries to remember if Aki had worn it. Milly eyes off the skirt and jumps on Rebin.

GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!!!

No way, here, try on one of her wonder bras...

*******************

A blank stare...jaws dropped to the floor...

BWHAHAHAHAHA! Man, your psycho twin knows how to get revenge! No wonder you're such a dick! Aki slams an empty bottle over the brash pilot's head whilst attempting to smother her giggles. 

Lemme get this straight...you got Evil back for making you go skinny dipping by forcing him to dress in drag. To get you back for that, Evil put BOTH your names down as the lead _FEMALE _roles in the end of year production at your school?

Why would he put his own name down again?

Well, Shinya figured, since he'd already dressed in drag before he wouldn't be as embarrassed as I would be...

That's a pretty fucked up conclusion...

Yeah but, his brother is pretty fucked up Aki, no offence D-Boy.

None taken, he's a little snot for making me wear high heels and make-up, padded bras... D-Boy shudders with the memory... 

Aki can't suppress her giggles any further as images of D-Boy and Evil running around on stage in dresses, high heels, handbags and make-up bounce around in her head. D-Boy pouts and Aki feels guilty, so she gives him an enticing look. She attempts to pick herself up off from the floor while D-Boy continues his sulking, but then grins and follows Aki's lead. Noal reaches into his deep pockets and throws a condom at D-Boy; his face goes redder than Rebin's hair. He picks himself up from the floor, throwing Noals condom back, slapping his ass in Noal's face. 

Bite me. Ringo trembles in mock fear and points his middle finger skyward. 

*******************

Checking themselves in Aki's mirror before leaving, Rebin and Milly squirt themselves with perfume. Milly turns from side to side, checking how she looked in Aki's clothes. Rebin couldn't stop blushing at all the comments D-Boy was *sure* to make. 

Do you think Aki will mind, Rebin? The young red head stops staring at himself and thinks for a second.

If I know Aki, she and Noal are probably drinking themselves into a stupor...which means...!!

D-Boy will be drunk too!! Squealing with delight, Rebin and Milly do a ring-a-ring-a-rosy before leaving Aki's room. 

*******************

Holding his laughter throughout the entire scene was no walk in the park. How he managed to stay silent was a mystery to him. Now that they were gone, he could release the fits of laughter he had pent up inside. Fifteen minutes later, the balcony door opened and he hushed up again. He heard muffled giggling, muffled laughter...voices. It wasn't long before he could see them...

Flabbergasted for a moment when the voices materialised into images, Balzac bit down on his fist to stop the raucous rumbling deep in his chest. Tears coming down his face, he could hardly believe his luck. 

*******************

With great effort, Aki climbed over the railing from Noal's balcony to hers. Of course, it helped having Pegus to get her there safely. Wobbling to her feet, Aki steadied herself by holding onto the railing.

She whispered. A loud crash and muffled cursing was her reply. 

Yeah, yeah, I'm here...

What happened? No sooner had she asked, rising above the balcony, D-Boy appeared in a heroic pose.

Do not fear, m'lady...Tekkaman Blade is here to...OWWW! PEGUS!

Pegus replied in his robotic voice. D-Boy wobbled to a standing position.

Just set me down on the balcony, and get back to Honda.

Blade jumped off Pegus, only to fall onto Aki. Unable to stand up properly, D-Boy's weight pushed her down, right through the balcony door.

*******************

Chief Freeman chuckles as his vid screen is filled with the antics of his soldiers. Feeling like a little R&R himself, he rises and walks to his secret liquor supply.

*******************

...back in the summer of 69...hehe...69... Ringo lies on the floor of his room, singing drunkenly to himself, giggling and laughing at his own jokes. Swinging his bottle in the air from time to time, he wonders what happened to his other team-mates. Puzzling over the fact that he hadn't seen Rebin, Milly, Mac or Balzac since the night off was announced, he scratches his head. The door opens, and Noal squints his eyes. The smell of Aki's perfume wafts into his room and he smiles...

Ah, so, you two are back already huh? That sure didn't take long...

Hi Noal, have you seen D-Boy? Noal chuckles for a second, the question not registering in his head yet. Rebin walks over to Noal and asks his question again. This time, Noal's eyes bulge and he screams.

ARGGHHHAAAA!! What have you two done? Rebin and Milly turn to each other and shrug.

We've made ourselves look beautiful. Rebin sniffs proudly.

Don't you think we look beautiful Noal? Milly asks, feeling insecure that Noal, of all people, hadn't noticed the changes in her figure since donning Aki's wonder bra.

Aki's clothes never looked so horrible! Rebin looks in surprise.

You've seen *_these* _clothes before? I thought only D-Boy...

Nah, Balzac and I went through em the other day for a laugh. Wanna drink?

*******************

The two Space Knights wobble to their feet, clinging to each other in their efforts. The empty room filled with laughter as Aki fell over herself, bringing D-Boy crashing down on top of her four times, and twice they slipped over clothing; they finally made it to Aki's bed on the seventh attempt. Flustered from his efforts, D-Boy falls onto his back, snuggling into Aki's blue doona. 

Hey, you're not going to sleep on me yet, are ya? Aki questions. D-Boy props himself on his elbow and stares at Aki, who goes into a giggle fit. D-Boy lunges at her, imitating a lion's growl.

*******************

D-Boy, I never knew you had it in you!' High above the scene, Balzac tries ardently not to laugh. The urge to laugh was so great, his knuckles were bleeding and his shoulders were heaving with the strain. When the night had been going so well, _*it* _happens...the event he had dreaded...the red flashing light...

Balzac mutters whilst feverishly searching for a spare battery as the two come crashing off Aki's bed. 

*******************

What have you three been doing all night?

Well, I did tell you...

Noal, I refuse to believe that you, D-Boy and Aki had a threesome!

Why's that Milly? The teen glared at him and he relented. We've been playing truth or dare... Rebin fumes and looks around the room.

Where did you find all this alcohol..?

*******************

Freeman's crystal wineglass smashes as it makes contact with the cold floor. His mouth gapes momentarily as he leans on the cabinets for support. His white face goes bright red as he registers the sight of his empty liquor cabinet.

*******************

The camera finally starts working again; Balzac just catches D-Boy's backside falling off Aki's bed. Having finally changed the battery, Balzac curses his cockiness at not thinking to ready the spare batteries - fumbling around in his pockets, he'd missed out on the golden opportunity. But, his good fortune returned as Aki screams out in shock. 

*******************

What the hell..? Aki asks herself as she falls onto what appears to be Milly's clothes.

What was Rebin doing in here Aki?

Rebin? What? D-Boy holds up a pair of Rebin's overalls; Aki's eyes bulge. She holds up Milly's uniform; D-Boy's eyes bulge. Simultaneously the two follow the trail of clothes to Aki's drawers...

My clothes! Aki screams.

Your underwear! D-Boy screams.

*******************

High above, Balzac bursts into fits of laughter as he watches D-Boy and Aki go bright red, and fall over each other trying to stand up. Tears fall down his cheeks as he watches the two Space Knights storm out of the room. Sniffing back tears, he grabs his equipment and moves onward.

*******************

The door flings open angrily as Aki falters in the entrance; D-Boy leans on the door. Hearing drunken laughter resonating from Rebin and Milly, both Aki and D-Boy fume - both for different reasons.

What the hell do you two think you're doing, wearing my clothes and, sniffing the air. My perfume!?! Milly looks at the floor guiltily, Rebin ignores Aki and stands up to walks towards a fuming D-Boy.

What do you think D-Boy? Posing in what Rebin calls the pole dancer' pose, he rips open Aki's favourite red shirt, exposing the velvet bra - stuffed with socks. D-Boy screams and jumps back in shock, raising his hands to protect his face. 

Um, Aki, I'm not touching you with a ten-foot pole if you wear that after Rebin's been wearing them. Still consumed with rage, Aki's face flares as red as her bra...

Rebin, bakayarou, BUKKOROSHITE YARU!! Rebin whimpers and tries to hide behind D-Boy.

Call your girlfriend off D-Boy...please...I'm too young to die...

*******************

His long slender fingers fly over the keyboard as suspect's prance around in his head. Finally finding the surveillance file for his quarters, Freeman glares at the screen. He stands straight for a second, glaring at the two thieves on the screen before rushing out to wring their necks.

*******************

Ah, c'mon Aki, settle down. Here, eat some food, you're sure to be hungry. Aki glares at Rebin for a second then, but the prospect of food proves too great. She had worked up an appetite, so she plonked her backside on the floor and started shovelling food into her mouth.

So nice of you to offer Noal, you dumb ass.

D-Boy, you're welcome to share the food too, Noal stares innocently before muttering. Who's the dumb ass? 

*******************

The Chief steams down the corridors, past drunken soldiers; snorting in disgust. Hearing a strange giggle from the engineering lab, Freeman stops and peers in through the now unlocked doors. Pulling his head out as quickly as he can, he wishes he'd never peeked in the first place. He'll never look at Honda the same way again. 

*******************

Let's play the Never-Ever' game. 

The what? Aki, Noal, D-Boy and Milly chime in unison.

The Never-Ever game, I'll start off by saying something I've never done, and those who have to skull for five seconds...

We're not exactly in any condition to count, Noal slurs. Ignoring Noal's interruption, Rebin continues.

The first one to pass out loses, and so on.

Like Truth or Dare'?! Milly screams out enthusiastically. 

Yeah, only a more mature version. Rebin smiles.

What's mature about drinking games? Aki slurs.

*******************

Three hours of searching has led Freeman to find wide scale debauchery amongst his soldiers. _Three hours_, and still no sign of his little thieves. Aki's room was empty, as was D-Boy's, Balzac's, Rebin's and Milly's. Noal's was the last one...*Thank God*...

*******************

Are you sure I'm not the man for you, D-Boy?

Are you calling me a man?! Aki fumes.

Well you hit like one. Aki and Rebin face off, lightning sparking between the two.

You're just jealous cause Aki's got more balls than you have, Rebin. Aki nods as she turns to Noal.

s just jealous I look better in her clothes than she does, right D-Boy? Rebin sneers.

And _you're_ just jealous because I can _wear_ my clothes! I don't have to stuff socks down a bra to fill it!

Damn right you don't! D-Boy cries enthusiastically. Aki smiles at D-Boy and sits down triumphantly...still glaring at Rebin. 

Now, no more Never-Ever's' involving D-Boy's drag incident. 

Noal shakes his head.

No more butt's' Rebin, no one else is getting a drink. Besides, we know you're lying because you're always parading around in a stolen piece of Aki's clothing. 

Suddenly, Noal's door opens with a ferocious heave. A glowering Freeman stands in the doorway whilst Noal and Aki look nervously at each other with an instant soberness. 

There's no escape for you now Noal, Aki...where's my alco...HOLY $h!T!! How could you drink three years worth in one night? His answer is given as Noal, Aki and D-Boy both pass out. Rebin and Milly jump up.

I won! I won!

No you didn't, I won!

No way! I won! Freeman slaps his palm to his face. Turning away back to his room, Freeman slumps into his easy chair. His eyes scan over his stark room where only few pictures frame his walls. He glances at one picture, taken from his youth - when he was in a rock band. A thought forms and he laughs malevolently.

Sleep well thieves, enjoy it while you can... 

*******************

Food. She always dreamed of food. Since the war began, food had been rationed and dolled out in tv dinner form - it was inhumane!! Roast lamb danced in front of her while the vegetables laughed as they dangled their home-cooked aroma's just above her nose...tantalizing her to the brink of insanity. The roast lamb was now laughing at her on top of the Blue Earth and wiggled teasingly as she climbed after it, salivating. With a magnificent heave, Aki threw herself on top of the Blue Earth grabbing hold of the scrumptious meat...

*******************

Single women. He always dreamed of single women. Now there was a war on, he couldn't go on a date without being begged to father children or spending the rest of his life in a house with a white picket fence. Noal stood in the centre of a nudie bar, the beach and a kitchen all at once - they were all dancing and gyrating around him...he was in a state of bliss...

*******************

Sleep. Yes, Earth's hero dreamed of...more sleep. After a long day of fighting his psycho twin brother, the entire Radam army, and cleaning up spidercrab goo off Pegus, all Earth's hero dreamed of, was sleep. Unperturbed and undisturbed sleep. D-Boy was snoring his head off by the sea, listening to the gentle hum and lapping of the waves as the water drifted endlessly in, and out...

*******************

Freeman grinned evilly as he plugged the extension into the power socket. His laughter was insane, his eyes wild with the hunger for revenge. With a rock-star pose he began... the stings of the guitar glistened under the fluorescent lights and vibrated wildly as he struck the chords. Freeman laughed insanely as he relived his childhood passion for loud rock music, his laughter grew into raucous hilarity when he envisioned how the three stooges would react to their wake up call.

*******************

Aki bit down on D-Boy's leg...D-Boy yelped and whacked Noal who was dribbling to the right of him...Noal's dribble went everywhere as he fell flew across the room. Their simultaneous groans could wake the dead as all three Space Knights clamped their hands over their ears. The blast increased and Aki, D-Boy and Noal screamed in agony. Rising unsteadily to their feet the trio stumbled out of the room.

*******************

10 years later...

s crap! The Chief's a cold hearted bitch - what does my Blade see in her?

You're just jealous Yumi.

I am not Natasha! Dead smirks as the red head and the blond face off. Darbit plops himself in a chair, grinning lewdly.

Hey girls, I know a way you can settle this... Natasha turns to Darbit.

She asks with caution. Darbit's grin stretches from ear to ear.

Wrestling in bikini's at the Mud House. He winks and Dead chuckles to himself. Yumi looks like she tasted something horrible.

Why would I want to wrestle Natasha in yucky, gooey, smelly mud? Natasha bops the blond over the head impatiently.

You idiot...don't you know about mud wrestling? A tall blond man doubles over, laughing his head off.

Hey Milly, if Yumi was a brunette, I would swear that it was you and Rebin, all over again!

Well, Rebin wasn't as...ahem...endowed as Natasha is. 

Or as beautiful. The younger generation of Space Knights turn to recognise the faces of Noal and Milly, two of the original Space Knights. Natasha blushes as Noal regards her with interested eyes; Milly pokes Noal in the ribs. 

Noal! Milly! Darbit, Natasha, Yumi and Dead turn as they hear ecstatic squeals from their normally controlled leader. 

Here's the birthday girl!! Yumi's jaw drops to the ground as Aki runs into Noal's arms. Natasha smirks and whispers...

Told you so.

I was wondering how long you two would take to get here... Milly squeals as D-Boy squeezes her from behind.

You sneaky little thing...you haven't changed D-Boy.

You two obviously didn't see those awful glasses he insisted on wearing. Chuckles Aki as she lets go of Noal. D-Boy lets go of Milly as he goes to shake Noal's hand; Aki embraces Milly like a long lost sister. Darbit grins as he pokes Yumi in the ribs.

He whispers. She's not a cold bitch, she just doesn't like little girls.

Unlike you, eh Darbit? Laughs Dead.

*******************

That night, Space Knights past and present were all gathered in the Chief's quarters. Streamers were everywhere and a cake with thirty layers was wheeled in by D-Boy and Noal; Aki's eyes bulged. 

So this is what you've been up to the past week? Aki said too D-Boy with her hands on her hips. Darbit and Dead ran up to the cake to dip their fingers into the icing; Aki was too busy opening presents to notice. 

Hey, this one's from Balzac! D-Boy, Noal and Milly turn their attention from their conversations to the small package in Aki's hands.

Balzac, wow, that's a blast from the past...

Yeah, what was his excuse for missing Aki's thirtieth, D-Boy? Queried Noal.

He said something about harvesting...

At this time of the year? Suddenly D-Boy had a queasy feeling in the stomach.

Aki, maybe we should watch this later on tonight... Aki was too rapt up in unwrapping the gift to acknowledge D-Boy's concern.

Hey, it's a video tape... The room hushed as Aki ran over to the VCR and shoved the tape in. D-Boy sighed and sat down. Noal and Milly joined their friends on the couch as the other Space Knights gathered around.

This should be good, but what could it be about? Noal chuckled.

I haven't a clue...but there's one way to find out... Aki said with a wicked glint in her eyes. She snuggled into D-Boy and grabbed the remote. Behind the crowd, Yumi and Natasha were still arguing. 

I'm telling you, she's a cold-hearted bitch.

And I'm telling you, you're just jealous.

You defend her because you're her favourite! Natasha sighed.

You'll see her through my eyes one day. Natasha gave up and gathered around the tv, followed by a pouting Yumi.

Sipping at her glass of red wine, Aki pressed play.

~The End...or is it?

*******************

::Authors note::

Sorry if that was a little long...it wasn't meant to be that long! For those of you who don't speak Japanese, here are the translations (thanks Leizel!!):

bakayarou - stupid fool/bastard

Bukkoroshite yaru - I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



End file.
